


Let Me Help You

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breasts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Tribadism, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, thumb biting/sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie





	Let Me Help You

"You know, I could help," Abigail half mumbled, chewing on the end of her thumb while her bright blue eyes tortured the psychiatrist in front of her to the soul. "Let me help you."

Alana inhaled sharply, forgetting to do so every few minutes. Entranced and disturbed by her own thoughts that were getting progressively worse by the second. It was not a secret that she was interested in women, but she was not aware that she was interested in women who were as young as the one she was supposed to be giving therapy to. 

It was also not a secret that Abigail, in all of her innocence and naivety, was a beautiful girl.

"Dr. Bloom, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Abigail asked.

Alana met the blue eyes that were tempting her to her breaking point. She took a deep breath, considering her morals and her ethics, all of which had apparently been pushed out a window. "How do you suppose you could help me? I am the psychiatrist."

Abigail glanced around Alana's livingroom. It was a rare occurrence for her to be allowed out of the hospital, she was bound and determined to take advantage of the opportunity, even if it was unknown territory she was stepping into.

"I have ideas, say do you think I could get a drink?" Abigail quickly turned her tone to elevate innocence above all else.

Alana blinked, processing. "You are not old enough to drink,"

"But we are alone and you are not going to tell anyone, I am not going to tell anyone,"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Surprise me,"

Alana returned with a glass bottle. A malt beverage, not a beer, but something flavored and sweet. She reluctantly handed it to Abigail who slammed the liquid in a matter of moments, not taking a chance to even savor it.

"Got another?" She said, doe eyed and adorable.

Alana could not believe what she was doing. She continued to give Abigail drinks, refusing to listen to the little voice in her head that told her that everything she was doing was wrong. There was just something enticing about a version of Abigail who had no inhibitions whatsoever.

Abigail laid back on the sofa, sprawling out and enjoying the fuzzy blanket that was draped over the back. She definitely had a light buzz, but nothing too drastic. She draped a leg over the back, the other foot hitting the floor.

Alana watched intently, registering every last movement.

"So, um...helping...um..." Alana grasped at the last of the straws trying not to think about the girl lying on her sofa, or the bit of flesh peeking out where the girl's shirt had ridden up.

Abigail lifted her head up slightly. "I can barely hear you, why don't you sit over here where I can?"

Alana got up, walked over to the sofa and sat down in between the girl's spread legs. If that was not a stupid idea then she had no idea what actually was.

Abigail sat up all the way. She scooted closer to the psychiatrist, the crotch of her jeans pressed against the other woman's side. One of her legs was even against her back. She twirled a finger around the dark hair, pulling just a little when she could twist no longer.

"Abigail?" Alana said, probably intending to fight more, but being completely unable to and she had less to drink.

Abigail grabbed Alana by the hair, forcing her into a kiss. 

Alana pulled back in shock, despite knowing full well that it was coming. "Abigail! Inappropriate!"

"You liked it, why would you stop?"

"Because it is wrong, I am your therapist, I can't do this with you,"

Abigail nipped at Alana's jaw, following the line back to her delectable mouth. She caught her by the lips once more, easing her tongue inside, hoping for reciprocation. 

She got exactly that. Alana loosened up, turning towards the young girl and tasting the deep caverns of her mouth. 

Abigail broke free. "Undress me,"

Alana pushed Abigail down. Her hands were quick to rid Abigail of her sweater, her shirt, leaving only her bra. She moved lower, removing Abigail's jeans and her panties, exposing the part of her that she wanted to experience the most. 

Abigail pushed back, she tore Alana's clothes from her body until the only thing she had on was her tiny thong. Abigail grabbed her wonderful ass, squeezing to bring her closer. 

Alana laid her weight on top of the young woman, their pussies touching ever so slightly as she slowly began to grind her hips down into the gorgeous girl. Abigail moaned, making Alana grind harder, rubbing their clits together in the midst of the movement.

The girl grabbed another handful of dark hair. She could barely stand the seconds in between each kiss.

The older woman smiled, slipping from her grasp once more as she slid down the length of her body. She ran her tongue along the slit, making the young girl moan and pull on her hair. She smiled, continuing to tease her clit as she eased two of her fingers into her tight hole.

Abigail gasped as Alana built her up in a sensory overload. She had never had anyone lick her the way that this woman was. She writhed beneath her, bucking her hips and doing everything in her power to not cry out. 

Alana fucked her fingers into Abigail further, curling them up and scissoring them apart to elicit every desirable noise she wanted to hear. 

"Stop!" Abigail cried, drenched in sweat and on the verge of her climax at the hands of Alana. 

Alana drug her tongue up to the top of Abigail's slit before actually listening. "Why?"

"I'll show you," Abigail pushed herself up, kissing the beautiful woman before forcing her to lie down on the opposite end of the sofa. 

"Abigail...." Alana sighed, allowing the girl to crawl on top. 

Abigail laughed as she positioned herself with one leg on the floor again, the other propping herself up. "You are soaked,"

Alana smiled. "I know,"

Abigail took control, grinding her clit against Alana's, moving quickly as her entire body became drenched in glistening sweat. Alana started to buck her hips into the movement, causing Abigail to moan on a continuous circuit. 

Abigail picked up the pace. She continued to grind herself down into Alana. Alana was screaming in pleasure with both of her hands on Abigail's breasts, rocking with her in perfect motion.

"Rub that pussy on my pussy!" Alana shouted. Abigail was barely able to understand her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yes...you like that!?" Abigail said before leaning in and encasing her wet lips around one of Alana's nipples. 

"Yes! Fuck! Please don't stop! Don't you dare stop! Rub me! Faster!" Alana screamed. Her breathing was labored.

Abigail noticed that Alana's perky nipples were hard enough to cut glass.

Alana moved upwards. She pushed Abigail down slightly, holding her in a tight embrace as they pushed up against each other and moved as fast as they could. Their moans were so loud that the neighbors could have heard them. 

The slick sounds from their wetness almost overpowered their cries of pleasure. Abigail put her hand behind Alana's back, forcing her harder against her swollen clit, the friction bringing her full circle.

Alana and Abigail held each other tightly. Their kisses were sloppy and wet like every other part of them. They rubbed against the other harder, faster. Their legs were shaking and it was becoming a fight to not scream.

"Alana!!!!" Abigail shouted, burying her face in the older woman's neck. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Abby!" Alana cried in response.

"Yes, Alana! Please! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god! Oh my god! Feels so fucking good....AHHHHHHH!" Abigail screamed out as she began to tingle from the very center of her being.

"Don't stop! Don't stop Abby! Take it! Baby! It feels so good! Baby!" Alana spit out a fountain of words as the pleasure within her rose to the maximum level.

They came at once, screaming and riding out until the aftershocks began to rattle them. 

 

"We should do that again sometime," Abigail said with a wink.

Alana agreed.

 


End file.
